JOH: Armageddon
by cobra
Summary: After there Hypertime journey, Xander, Buffy and Superboy just want a little R&R. But, Fate has other plans.


Title: Journey Of A Hero: Armageddon

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: After their trip through Hypertime Xander, Superboy, and Buffy just want a little R&R. But Fate, has other plans.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of DC or BTVS.

Chapter One.

Francis Allen Doyle hated what he was doing. Not disliked, HATED. With every fiber of his being. He held the wrapped box in one hand as he opened the doorway to the Oracles. As he stepped through the two beings shimmered into existance.

"Thank you for coming.", The male said with a tone, devoid of all emotion.

"Well, it was either come here, or have one splitting headache after another.", Doyle shot back with an aggrivated tone.

"We need you to do something for us.", The female said as she stepped forward., "We need you to go to Sunnydale California. And meet with Alexander Harris."

"The visions you have been given will add Alexander into the coming war.", The male said with a slight smile. The most Doyle had ever seen on either of the higher beings faces.

"Look can't you just give these damn visions to someone else?", Doyle stated in his irish brough., "Like someone that can actually handle it?"

"You have been giving this gift. Use it wisely. Help Alexander.", The female said as she stepped forward and smiled at him., "We are asking this, not demanding it."

"Fine, Sunnydale?"

"Yes. Find the highschool."

"Sure why not.", Doyle said as he threw up his hands. As he looked back down a brick wall stood in his sight., "Not like I have anything else to do."

BREAK

Warrior smiled as he watched the young woman walk into the coffee shop. This was something he should have done long ago. He smoothed the front of his Armani suit with his hands as he walked across the street. He didn't like the suit much, not that it wasn't nice, it just didn't feel like him. He sighed as he opened the door of the cafe' and surveyed the room. The young blonde woman he was looking for sat in a corner boothe. Her laptop open in front of her, so engrossed in what was on the screen she didn't even notice as Xander sat in the booth across from her. The young man's smile widened as he cleared his thoat.

"Dr. Roquette?"

"Do I know you?", The young woman asked as she looked away from the computer screen. She blushed slightly as a few teenage thoughts flew into her mind.

"My name Alexander Harris., "Xander said with a slight smile., "I'm here to offer you a job."

"Alexander Harris?", Dr. Roquette asked to herself., "What kind of job would a nightclub owner need me for?"

"Well, Serling. May I call you Serling."

"I'd rather it actually."

"Good, then call me Xander.," Warrior said with a half smile., "As for the job, I need your word of secrecy on that. A good friend of mine trust you, so I'll trust you at your word."

"Okay. I promise. And I must say I'm getting interested."

"How would you like to work with an old friend?"

"Who?"

"Superboy.", Xander said and quickly chuckled at the look of shock on the young womans face.

"I, What?"

"Can we go somewhere more private?", Xander asked as he stood and held out his hand. Serling looked at the young man for a moment before closing her laptop and taking the offered appendage.

"S... Sure.", She stuttered out and tried to control the blush on her cheeks.

"Great. I know just the place."

BREAK

Serling looked at the computer systems in complete amazment.

"Where are we?"

"Outsiders HQ.", Xander said as he pulled off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of a chair., "This is where you'll be working. If you accept my offer that is."

"What about equipment?"

"Anything you want, everything you need.", Xander said as he pulled the tie from around his neck with a smirk., "Name it and it's yours."

"It will be expensive."

"I have money.", Xander said as he walked from the control room and into a large empty room., "And we have plenty of free space here."

"I, what would I be doing?"

"You're a genius Serling. A medical degree, genetics, you know it all. And this team, really needs a medic. It's something I should have thought of long ago."

"But, why me?"

"You're trustworthy, and you're the best person for this job.", Xander said with a slightly sexy smile., "I know that you can do this."

"I, I'll have to make a list. Of some of the stuff I'll need."

"Grab a chair.", Xander said with a smile., "Don't you want to know how much it pays?"

"Doesn't really matter.", Serling said with a smile of her own., "I just want to help."

BREAK

Xander made it to Sunnydale High just after lunch. With a smile and a whistle he walked into computer class. Miss. Calander sat behind the desk and couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

"We were wondering if you'd make it.", She said as she passed him a note excusing his absence for the last four classes.

"You thought I'd miss seeing you?", Xander asked mockingly as he put the note in his pocket., "You're the only light in Sunnydale High's faculty Jenny."

"Flirting won't get you an A."

"I always thought my flirting was grade A material.", Xander said with a mocking tone.

"More like a B. But you are getting better.", The beautiful brunette said with a smile.

"Practice makes perfect.", Xander said with a wink as he walked to his computer station and waited for the rest of the students to come in. He didn't have to wait long as his friends Buffy and Willow walked into the room.

"How went the trip Xan?", Buffy asked in her own language.

"A rousing success. Fun was had by all. And I've got another beautiful woman to add to my surroundings."

"Another?", Buffy asked with a slight smile.

"Stop fishing for compliments.", Xander answered with a smirk as the bell rang and everyone settled into their seats. Buffy marveled at how her friend had changed since the Hypertime adventure. He had been a little more laid back as of late. Not to mention the self confidence he had gained from the many battles he had fought. She liked the new Xander.

"So what are we doing tonight Xan?"

"Superboy set me up on a blind date.", Xander said with a frown on his face., "The kid means well, but..."

"Ah.", Buffy said with a twinkle in her eyes., "Maybe we should check her out, you are Mr. Demon Magnet after all."

"Now let's not talk about who's the bigger demon magnet here.", Xander said with a slight wink that made Buffy blush. "It's not like you or Willow are normal in the dating department."

"Hey I'm normal.", Willow said with a indignate tone.

"Sure you are Will.", Xander said with a half smile., "All but three nights out of the month." Willow growled slightly as she turned in her seat. A slight smile betraying her fake anger. The group sat back and listened as Miss. Calander began to teach that days lesson.

BREAK

Hal Jordan smiled as he floated high above the trainees. He was proud of what he, Rupert, and Ganthet had accomplished over the last year. The corps was now one thousand three hundred and seven members strong. Of course they had a ways to go before there was a Lantern for every sector of space.

"Any reason why you are floating here all alone?", A female voice said from behind him causing Hal to turn.

"Not really Malasa.", Hal said with a smile to the purple skinned humanoid., "You ready to get back home?"

"I do not know.", Malasa said with a slightly frightful smile., "I do not know if I'm ready."

"I think you'll do well.", Hal said with a smile and a wink., "Just believe in yourself. What you haven't learned from training, you will gain from experience."

"But what if I can't handle it?"

"Then you have One thousand three hundred and six friends to call on."

"That eases my fears greatly.", She said before covering her mouth., "Not to say I'm afraid. I.."

"It's okay to have fears Malasa. A friend of mine once said that fearing nothing is ignorant, however, overcoming that fear is wisdom."

"He sounds, very wise."

"He is, in a way.", Hal said with a nod., "Though he tries to annoy me more often than not."

"Perhaps that is how he views friendship."

"I think you're right.", Hal said with a nod., "Aren't you late for your class with Lantern Giles?"

"Oh," Marasa said as he eyes widened., "It was nice talking with you Lantern Jordan."

"Likewise.", Hal said with a smile as the alien streaked through the sky toward the Citadel.

BREAK

Xander smiled to himself as his opponent rolled to her feet. He had yet to beat her with the same move twice, though not for lack of trying. She attacked with fury, quickly, yet with the lack of skill she once yielded expertly. Xander sidestepped and hooked the front of her ankle with his heel, once again sending the young woman known as Cassandra Cain to the ground. She jumped quickly to her feet and spun.

"I think that's enough for the day Cass. We'll start fresh tomorrow.", Xander said as he moved to avoid a few quick punches. Cassandra nodded as she dropped her arms and proceded to bow to him. A slight smile on both their lips. As Cassandra walked from the training mats to start her cool down routine Xander turned to the frowing Tim Drake.

"You made that look way to easy.", Tim said with a groan., "She still wipes the floor with me."

"Ah, but you have much to learn young grasshopper.", Xander said with a false prophet tone and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm still faster than you.", Tim said with a smirk. Xander chuckled but conceded the point with a nod.

"You still can't land a hit."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure.", Xander said as he smiled mockingly.

"You two will have to sort that out later I'm afraid.", Alfred Pennyworth said as he walked down the stairs into the Bat Cave., "Master Bruce has something to speak with you about in the den."

"We'll be right up Al.", Tim said with a nod and added a smile as he noticed the man bristle slightly.

"Just let me change shirts Alfie.", Xander added with a grin of his own. Alfred closed his eyes and seemed to internally count to ten before sighing and turning around.

"Looks like that chocolate carmel cake I made is going to go to waste."

"Hey Alfred.", Tim started and stood quickly.

"We didn't mean it.", Xander finished for him while trying his best to look innocent.

"Very well.", Alfred said after a moment., "Do hurry."

"Sure thing Al..fred.", Xander said with a smile. Alfred turned away and continued up the stairs, hiding his own large smile.

"Pansy.", Tim said toward Xander in mock superiority.

"To win the battle you must be willing to do whatever it takes.", Xander shot back still in his false wisdom voice. Tim snorted as Cassie joined them and the three walked up the stairs, banter echoeing through the cave.

BREAK

"So let me get this straight.", Superman said with a confused smile as he bit into a cheesburger., "In the last universe you visited, you were dead; and Xander was Superboy?"

"Pretty much.", Superboy said with a smile as he took his own bite. He looked at the ground far below as the two sat on the globe on the roof of the Daily Planet building.

"Wow."

"Yeah, it was pretty strange. Not to mention you had a little kid.", Superboy said with a smile., "Adopted of course."

"Wow."

"For an award winning journalist your vocabulary is atrocious."

"Atrocious?"

"I know big words.", Superboy said as he tried to look offended. Superman chuckled to himself as he looked toward the horizon.

"I could never replace you Conner."

"I know."

"Good.", Superman said with a slight smile., "So you think the legacy of Superboy will live on in that universe?"

"I think I left it in good hands."

END CHAPTER ONE.

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Armageddon

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: After their trip through Hypertime Xander, Superboy, and Buffy just want a little R&R. But Fate, has other plans.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of DC or BTVS

Chapter Two.

Xander smiled as Bruce walked into the den, a set of sweat pants and a loose shirt on his body. Not many people ever saw Bruce like this.

"So what's the what?", Xander asked with a smile as he lounged in the antique european couch.

"Thought you might want your present.", Bruce said with a smile as Xander sat up straight.

"I completely forgot."

"I thought as much.", Bruce said as he took a seat across from the young man., "I heard you have a date tonight."

"Do you have a spy satallite trained on me at all times?"

"Maybe."

"I've said it before, that's creepy Bruce."

"Well I thought that you might want to go in style.", Bruce said as he pulled a set of keys from what seemed to be thin air.

"Your kidding?"

"Nope.", Bruce said with a smile as he tossed the keys to his young friend.

"A car.", Xander said in a whisper., "You got me a car?"

"Not just any car. Come on, it's in the garage."

"Bruce, this is to much.", Xander said with a slight shake of his head as he followed one of his many mentors.

"Come on.", Bruce said with a smile as he slapped his young friend on the back and led him out of the mansion toward the garage across side yard., "To be truthful, I didn't know what to get you. But, I remembered that car magazine you were always looking at when you lived here."

"You didn't.", Xander said with an excited voice. Bruce only smiled and pushed a button on the remote in his hand. As the big door rolled up Xander's eyes became wider., "You did."

"Yeah."

"Thank you.", Xander said with as much emotion as he could, he stepped forward slowly and ran his hand over the hood of the black car., "This is to much Bruce."

"Says you.", Bruce Wayne answered as he motioned Xander toward the drivers seat., "Care to go for a ride."

"Only if you ride shotgun."

"Sure."

Xander smiled as he unlocked the car and opened the door. The Bugatti Veyron had been his dream car for over a year. Sleek lines, large motor, and a thousand horsepower. He had actually planned to by the car himself by the next year.

"There are a few extra's I'm going to have to show you.", Bruce said with a slight smile., "I know with the ring you will probably never need them."

"Trust me.", Xander said with a smile., "With my luck, I'm sure whatever suprises you have in this baby will come in handy."

Bruce chuckled slightly as Xander hit the push button start, after of course Bruce pointed out the fingerprint ignition lock. As the car rumbled to life Xanders smile grew.

"Buckle up old man."

Bruce laughed as he reached for his seatbelt. And with an evil smirk Xander stepped on the accelerator.

BREAK

Xander pulled the car back into the shop bay. The large smile still present on his face.

"I have to get back to Warriors L.A.", Xander said as he locked the car and walked around it to face his mentor., "Would it be okay if I flew here tomorrow to pick it up?"

"Sure, make a weekend trip back to Sunnydale.", Bruce said with a smile as he led Xander from the shop and pressed his remote closing the garage door and putting the building in secure mode.

"Thanks Bruce.", Xander said as he quickly pulled the man into a hug and just as quickly moved away.

"Happy birthday Xander.", Bruce said with a large smile as Xander's clothes transformed into his uniform. With a wave and a smile Warrior flew into the sky.

BREAK

Buffy smiled as Richard Dragon hit the mat. The martial arts master quickly shifted his fall into a roll and landed on his feet. He spun just in time to dodge the right cross sent his way, then he jumped back just missing the cresent kick. As Buffy moved in Dragon jumped backwards into a hand spring, at the last possible moment he shifted his weight and shot both feet toward Buffy slamming into the slayers jaw full force. Buffys feet left the ground and a moment later she found herself on her back outside the mats.

"Ow.", She muttered to herself as she stood. She took pleasure in the fact that Dragon stood across from her, sweat running down his face, and his breathing labored.

"You did very good today Buffy.", The master said with a nod of respect. Buffy smiled despite the blood that trailed from her lip.

"You still beat me though."

"But I had to work to do it.", Dragon said with a smile., "Face it kid. In a no holds barred match, you would cream me."

"This isn't a fight. You're training me.", Buffy said with a smile as she faced her teacher., "I've become a much better fighter since you started."

"Physically, you know all I can teach you.", Dragon said with a slightly proud smirk., "Mentally and spiritually, you have a ways to go."

"More meditation?"

"And other methods.", Dragon answered with a nod., "I would like you to spar with Risk now."

"Risk?"

"He's at least as strong and fast as you. I've been beating you on skill alone, I can't do that anymore. But with Risk, it will be an even physical match."

"Okay.", Buffy said with a nod.

"Go on with your friends. The lesson is over for today."

"You wanna come?", Buffy asked as she moved from the mat., "We're going for coffee."

"Maybe next time.", Dragon said with a smile. Buffy nodded her head to acknowledge his answer then turned and left the training room for the showers.

BREAK

Risk smiled as he ran across the cemetery. He felt like he was in his element.

"Demon is three hundred yards from your current position.", Willow's voice echoed from the ear bud communicator.

"Copy." The young hero poured on the speed as he pulled the sword from the sheath on his back. Though he prefered to use his fist, he knew that some things called for the hack and slash.

"It's a Glormoth.", Oz's voice cut into his communicator., "Decapitation should do the trick.

"Understood."

"Also, they usually hunt in packs. Keep your eyes open."

"Not a problem Wolf-Man. Besides, I've got you guys to watch my back."

"Damn straight.", Huntress said over the com link., "I've got another Glormoth. Heading the same direction. Suggest we fall back and follow."

"Do that.", Willows voice said with an air of authority that wasn't there a few months ago., "If they lead us to the lair we can finish this in one swoop."

"Agreed.", Risk muttered as he slowed his pace. Just keeping the demon form in sight. Roughly half a mile from the cemetery Risk and Huntress watched as the two demons walked into a dark warhouse. Huntress moved position quickly making it to a large window on the second floor.

"Six Glormoths'. Looks like one civilian hostage."

"Buffy will be there in two minutes. Can you wait?", Willow's voice was calm.

"Unknown. They seem to be preparing."

"We'll wait till we have no other option. The civie comes first.", Risk said into the com link.

"Understood. Contact before engaging."

"Copy.", Risk and Huntress said at the same time. Risk smiled to himself, suprised that he had become such a team player. Little did he know Helena was thinking the same thing.

BREAK

Willow took the opportunity to lean back in her chair. The command console showing the positions of her three friends and teamates.

"You're getting good at this.", Oz said from beside her. A demon search program open on the screen in front of him.

"You're not so bad yourself.", Willow answered with a large smirk., "I still wish I was out there."

"I know.", Oz said with a sad smile of his own., "Keep training with Miss Calender and Zatanna and you can be."

"I know. But, I'm needed more here than I am out in the field. I'm doing what's best for the team."

"I love you."

"I love you to, Wolf-Man."

BREAK

Xander walked into his club with a large smile on his face. A tight white shirt with a loose blazer jacket and dark jeans on his body. He smiled at his employees and exchanged greetings with many of the regular patrons.

"She's waiting in the lantern lounge Mr. Harris."

"What did I tell you Nadine.", Xander said to the tall brunette dressed as Wonder Woman., "Call me Xander."

"I'll try to remember next time.", She answered with a smirk.

"You do that. Smartass."

"That is why you hired me.", Nadine said as she turned and led Xander toward his blind date. As they reached the table she quickly took the two young peoples drink orders.

"Thank Nadine.", Xander said with a smile before taking a seat., "Hi, um, I'm Xander."

"D.C.", The beautiful brunette said with a smile. Xander took her hand gently.

"It's nice to meet you D.C. So how do you know our mutual friend."

"You ever been to the Intergalatic Rave?"

"A few times. I still have an open invitation."

"Well, I first met him when those blood sucking aliens attacked earth. It was around the time of the Coast City disaster."

"I've read about the aliens. They were actually Spinal fluid sucking aliens right?"

"Yeah, well they attacked me."

"You're a meta?", Xander asked, knowing that the only way she would still be on earth is if she was transformed by the aliens.

"I go by Sparx."

"You know. I think we're going to get along fine.", Xander said with a slight smile., "Superboy told me alot about you. But don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"They better be, otherwise I'll zap you.", D.C said in a joking tone. Xander chuckled and the two fell into a comfortable conversation.

BREAK

Risk grunted as he removed the last demons head. He quickly looked to the alter the young woman was tied to, he smiled to himself as he watched Buffy help the girl down.

"Mission accomplished.", He said in a proud voice.

"Acknowledge. Nightly patrol is over.", Willow's voice came back quickly.

"Risk, Huntress, and Buffy out.", Risk said he watched the two women help the victim out the door.

"We'll drop her off at the hospital. Good job Risk.", Buffy said with a smile and a nod., "Of course if that's the best you can do I'll be wiping the floor with you in tomorrows match.

"We'll just have to wait and see Slayer.", Risk said with a laugh as he walked behind the women., "We'll just have to wait and see."

END CHAPTER.


End file.
